


cool down and heat up

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: With the free program left, Yuuri still feels stiff.  He’ll be skating to a song that represents his skating career after all, not to mention that he really wants to land all three of his quads as planned. Only one thing can help him relax . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, how do they manage to make each ep even gayer than the one before? And Yuuri said, on national fucking tv, "Viktor is the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to. I don't really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it "love". Now that I know what love is and am stronger or it I’ll prove it with a Grand Prix gold medal." And I just about squealed thru the entire ep

 

 _"Turn around okay?" Viktor says, smiling._ __  
"Um like this?" Yuuri has no idea what Viktor is up to now.  He turns around with his back facing Viktor as instructed.  He jumps when Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri from behind. Yuuri feels heat rise underneath his skin all over his body as the camera flashes go off and his heart races.  What is happening?  Why is Viktor doing this in front of all these people?  
"Seduce me with all you have. If your performance can charm me, you can enthrall the entire audience. That’s what I always say in practice right?" Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear.

 

Yuuri shakes his head.  It’s the night after the short program and he is still super nervous about what is to come.  During practice, he has been able to land his jumps and steps but Viktor said that he lacked in the performance aspect.  He can’t exactly help it when his mind is too preoccupied thinking about other things.

For instance, what Viktor said.

Speak of the devil.  Yuuri has no doubt that the person knocking on his bedroom door is none other than Viktor himself.

“Yuuri~” Yup.  Viktor can be so predictable in this way.  “Can I come in?”

“Sure.”  The doors a second before Yuuri gives his response.  How typical of Viktor.

“Are you still nervous?  You look super nervous,” Viktor comments, holding his arms out for a hug.  Yuuri sighs and gladly falls into those arms.

“I’ll be fine.  Thanks for checking up on me,” he mutters into Viktor’s chest.”

“I brought some massage oil and stuff to help you relax!  Go lie down on your bed,” Viktor orders, brandishing two tubs of the said material.

Yuuri shrugs as he goes and does as he is told.  Viktor strips off Yuuri’s clothes down to his underwear and Yuuri has a sneaking suspicion as to how this will end.  He has to admit, thought, Viktor’s fingers kneading into his tense muscles do feel heavenly.  He doesn’t even realise that he’s been moaning quietly until Viktor chuckles.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s, ear, crouching over until his front is nearly pressed to Yuuri’s back.  “Can we do it?”

Yuuri gulps.  Due to training, they have not ‘done it’ in a couple weeks.  He has nearly forgotten how it feels to be touched and loved by Viktor’s.

Biting on his lower lip, Yuuri nods.  Viktor kisses Yuuri on the cheek before he trails his lips down the back of Yuuri’s neck, his spine and tugs his underwear down with his teeth.  The massage oil has really slicked up his skin and Viktor has to pat it off with a towel before he continues.

“Viktor . . .” Yuuri moans as Viktor sucks a bruise right on the small of his back.  His fingers slide down to his butt, fingertips lightly teasing his entrance.

“We won’t go all the way since you still have the free program left for tomorrow,” Viktor promises.  Yuuri finds himself wishing that Viktor wouldn’t be so darn considerate.  He can handle it.

He rolls Yuuri to his back so that they are facing each other.  Yuuri reaches up and cups Viktor’s face in his hands and brings it down for a tender kiss.  Yuuri loops his arms around Viktor’s neck as Viktor slides his pants down and rocks his hips down.  Viktor has smeared some of the massage oil on his erection so that as they rock their hips together, the friction is pleasurable.  

Maybe it’s because Yuuri is still riding on a post-performance high but everything feels hyper-sensitive on his skin.  The way Viktor’s body slides up against his and his panting breaths puffing out by his ear is too much to handle.  Viktor clasps his hand around Yuuri’s hand and brings it down to hold their cocks together.  Yuuri almost loses it when Viktor teases that sensitive spot under the crown, coaxing a loud cry of Viktor’s name from Yuuri’s lips. 

Yuuri’s hands drop to Viktor’s shoulders as he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“V-Viktor,” he mutters, helpless as Viktor continues to tease him expertly.  “I’m gonna . . .”

“Come for me, Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, kissing him and then suckling on his bottom lip before he bites it and tugs it away lightly.  Viktor squeezes his arms around Viktor as orgasm hits him like a five-tonne truck.  He lays on the bed panting, watching Viktor bring himself to climax through half-shut eyes.  Viktor’s face is rosy and the look in his eyes is almost enough to make him hard again.  Looking down at his state, he is going to need a bath or a shower soon.

As soon as strength returns to his body, he gets out of his bed an pulls a yukata on.  He makes do with tissues before he ties it closed.

‘C’mon, let’s go soak in the hot springs,” he suggests.

Viktor grins.  Yuuri gulps.  He knows exactly what is on Viktor’s mind.

And somehow, he doesn’t mind that at all.


End file.
